Alessandra
The Savage Nymph, Known as the Usurper by the giants who are still loyal to Redbeard after her coup, is a human born Alessandra, to a family of slaves belonging to the Giants of Elbaf. Alessandra however was unfit to work for the giants themselves as she was born with what was thought to be a crippling disability, she was born blind. She however was revealed to be an incredibly charismatic young woman as despite her disability she was able to befriend several of her giant captors convincing them to allow her family their freedom. As she grew older, she became very respected in the land of the Giants, as she was able to use Haki. Her current position as Empress of Elbaf as earned her the moniker of Honorary Giant. She currently sits upon the High Throne of Elbaf. Appearance In regards to the vast majority of the world, Alessandra would be regarded as minuscule in stature, standing at a meager five feet and weighing only one hundred pounds. Alessandra possesses violet eyes and pale skin, whilst her hair falls to her mid back and possesses a pale silver and golden hue. In her youth, Alessandra's clothing consisted entirely of rags worn by most of the slaves possessed by the giants of Elbaf. These rags left the majority of her body exposed save for her private areas. This often left her at the mercy of the various shifts in Elbaf's weather, often resulting in her being sick. As a child, Alessandra was also abnormally skinny as a result of being malnourished as slaves were typically allowed only table scraps to eat. As Alessandra's political power in Elbaf grew, her body eventually started to get healthier as she was able to afford proper food and clothes, which allowed her to become well nourished as well as keep her self properly covered. Personality Polite, well spoken, with a quiet ferocity roaring through her veins. These are all descriptions of Alessandra by those who have met her and have gotten to know her. While she was once young and scared upon first being delivered to Elbaf by the treachery of Barney Kettle, her time amongst the giants, even whilst she was still a slave had taught her pride and confidence. She had spent her first years on the island of the giants observing them, the pride the moved with, the strength that they radiated as well as the conviction they spoke with. She began to imitate these mannerisms as she grew, walking with her head eye, speaking with a stern tone, this had caused her to stick out amongst her fellow human slaves and was believed to be the reason that Frederick chose her to be his bride. Alessandra has also shown herself to be quite vengeful on various occasions, one such example being her reminding Kettle that prison would be a mercy that he did not deserve, before swearing that he would die by her hand. Her years as a slave has given Alessandra an empathy with the downtrodden of the world. She is deeply sympathetic to those she perceives as oppressed while at the same she is capable of being utterly ruthless to those against those she perceives as oppressing others granting her a process of black-white thinking as she is capable of being idealistic to a fault. While she could indeed be described as a being who acts on her emotions and impulses, fool is never a word that could be applied to Alessandra, for even at her most emotional she is still an immensely calculated woman never rushing head first into any decision before she takes the cause and effect of each potential move she may make. However, in extreme cases, her understanding of the reactions to her actions may not always stop her from performing reckless actions as she merely ignores the potential outcomes of her actions as she remains steadfast in her convictions. Upon taking her seat upon the High Throne of Elbaf, Alessandra's personality shifted to that of a Monarchs, becoming solely driven to protect the people and lands she now considered her own no matter the cost. She has shown a willingness to engage in alliances that the former more introverted rulers of the land had not, as they preferred to protect and enforce their own borders rather to expand. This was shown when Alessandra made a deal with the Yonko Daddy L. Legs that would be mutually beneficial to both parties as it gave the Yonko additional military might in case of a war so long as Alessandra remained on the High Throne. While attempting to for the most part avoid any dealings with the underworld and other shady businesses, Alessandra understands that in order for her country to remain the powerhouse that it is, shady dealings may be required. However, she outright refuses to partake and in the buying and selling of slaves, or the slave trade in general, quickly disposing of any auction houses upon her ascension. Witnessing the near ruin of Elbaf forced a metamorphosis within the psyche of Alessandra, she realized that the kind ruler would never accomplish what was needed. Being kind was never going to break the shackles that the world government had forced upon the world, and that was something the empress had every intention of doing. She became merciless not out of spite but out of necessity, those who opposed her would soon find their heads severed from their body, empire after empire, kingdom after kingdom became subjected to her rule as she began to expand her power and become a major player in the world. History The story of Alessandra begins in Elbaf. Where a seemingly frigiel baby was born the human slaves, who had served the giants for the vast majority of their adult lives in exchange for shelter, as was the case with nearly every human “living” in Elbaf. Alessandra was set to be no different after her birth, her future probably contained something of the political verity as no of the women in Elbaf where subject to the physical labor that the men were, alas those plans seemed as though they would not be able to come to fruition, as Alessandra was born with what many thought to be an impairment, as surely a blind women could not thrive let alone survive in the world where there was so much hate and violence. At first it looked as though those thoughts would prove to be correct, as the girl had struggled to adapt to life,being blind, simple tasks proved nearly impossible for her, be it walking, running, or even a task so fundamental as eating. As Alessandra began to grow older, he desire to see the world also grew, she was sick of being in darkness so much the she grew to detest it, she hated it. She was quite the gifted painter, according to those who had viewed her art and her giant owner’s had sold several of her pieces for quite the large sums of money. As her desire to see continued to grow Alessandra began to see, only she couldn’t see in the traditional sense, she saw outlines of people, and things as if they were painted on a black canvas, as she has stated that she see’s people’s presence rather than seeing them. Alessandra was formally married to Frederick Barbarossa during a ceremony on Elbaf, thus raising her status to that of Empress and giving her the second most power in the country if only for a moment. During the wedding "Redbeard" killed Tamotsu before the situation was brought to light by the Wotan Balor who then revealed the treachery to the world. The fallout for this caused redbeard to be ousted from his country as his people had turned against the former king after he had murdered his best-friend. Establishinh the Imperium ... Equipment Saint Claudia A coronation gift bequeathed upon her by her by Hephaestus, Saint Claudia is said to be one of the first swords forged by the blacksmith, taking the name of his first murder victim. Saint Claudia is a known as a "Fang " of Apollyon, one of the seven earliest as well as finest blades forged by the man. It takes the appearance of a longsword with blade as white as the purest snowfall, Apollyon attributes this coloration to its forging on a Winter Island deep in the heart of the new world and the metal used to forge the blade. How is the bade ended up in the hands of Elbaf's empress speaks volumes to Apollyon's need for bloodshed as he gave the blade to the empress knowing that in her new found role she would find herself in many conflicts both expanding and defending Elbaf, a perfect opportunity to remind the world that weapons are not meant to protect, but rather conquer and destroy. Powers and Abilities Physical Capabilities Alessandra, being the current empress of Elbaf, whilst also serving as the head of its military is an individual of extreme power, both politically and physically. Condensed into her small frame is power that could best be described as a force of nature, for the ferocity that roars through her would be enough to part the sea itself, as if she where it’s goddess. Her raw strength is such that she is able to hurl objects many times her size with strict ease, as evident when she threw a large ship anchor several meters after a subordinate had earned her ire. Her strength alone makes her more than a match for nearly any being standing in her path, if one is foolish enough to do so. Whilst her massive reserves of strength are truly frightening so to is her speed, her mere movements are a mixture of elegant and savage, as she is almost wraith like in her movements. Alessandra’s speed when used to it’s fullest effect can only be described as otherworldly, as she is able to seemingly teleport from one location to another, using what appears to be a primal more unrefined form of Soru. When Alessandra combine’s both her speed and her strength she is capable of easily penetrating the flesh of a foolish challenger, as she so often does, ripping the heart out of their chest, and feasting on it in front of them. Mental Prowess More than making up for her stature, Alessandra is incredibly intelligent in regards to the state of the world as well as in most aspects of the worlds history save for the void century. She has also shown a tactical brilliance being able to quickly formulate masterful strategies seemingly off the top of her head, and having them been nearly flawless in their accuracy and effectiveness. This quick wit allows her to seemingly never be caught off guard, and when combined with her Haki, makes her an incredibly skilled strategist. Haki Haki is said to sleep in all creatures of the world, be they human, giant, mermaid or any other creature, they will all have this power slumbering within them. They just need a way to awaken the power slumbering within them. They simple need a key, or an emotional event to awakening the devastating ferocity that is haki. In the case of Alessandra it was her awakened by her desire to finally be able to see something other than darkness. It is hinted that this strong desire to see awakened her Kenbunshoku haki. As she has aged, her skills in the art of haki have grown to rival those who are considered legends, as she is able to project her will onto the world, and bend it and its creatures to her will. 'Kenbunshoku' Born into perpetual darkness, Alessandra lives a life without light. The desire to be able to see a light in the vast ocean of darkness that she had been unfairly plunged into had triggered an awakening within her. This desire was so intense that the awakening within her that she felt was later revealed to be Kenbunshoku Haki. She soon found herself able to see images, or rather outlines of images in the ever existing darkness that she had grown accustomed to living in. As she has grown, so to has her prowess within the realms of Kenbunshoku haki, as she is now capable of seeing the energies of peoples kilometers away. Alessandra, is also an incredibly talented empath, as she is able to interpret the emotions, moods and temperaments of others, whether they are attempting to hide their true emotions with the facade of another or not. This skill has proven incredibly advantageous, as she is able to manipulate the actions of a person by playing on their emotions and making them act in a way in which they normally would not. It has been hinted that she used her skills in empathy to rise to her current rank in the hierarchy of Elbaf, as she could read the Giants distrust of the outside world as well as their fears of being attacked, whilst using promises of making Elbaf the strongest country in the world, in order to gain their trust as well as complete political and militarily control over the land of the giants. The final ability granted to a master of the Kenbunshoku Haki, is the ability to sense and perceive the intent of opponent's or other people in general. Whilst described as a separate ability, Alessandra has stated that the ability to sense intent is in fact a more specific and focused form of empathy, being that they are in fact the same technique. With the ability to sense the intents of those around her, Alessandra is able to decipher what they will do before they themselves actually make a move, allowing her to react accordingly and almost certainly correctly. This ability has a flaw however, that being that the user can not predict or foresee attacks that are inherently random, meaning attacks that the user has no idea where it may end up or how it shall occur. 'Busoshoku' Armor is a necessity among the warriors of the seas as such many of these warriors possess the ability to produce an invisible armor around their being capable of withstanding a plethora of attacks as well as striking the body of a Logia user whilst bypassing its safe guards. This type of haki can, naturally be utilized to greatly boost one's offensive power, allowing them to accomplish feat far greater than they would normally be capable of as show when Alessandra was able to punch through a heavily armored marine vessel with seemingly little effort. Yet another instance of this abilities offense power, was demonstrated by the woman when she effortless punched through a mans chest in order to quite literally rip out his heart. Masters of this skill are able to harden parts of their body to the point that it becomes black due to the dense amount of Haki thus increasing their weight and making them much more formidable in terms of being able to resist attacks. Alessandra herself has referred to this as her faultless defense as she is able to withstand all but the strongest of attacks with what appears to be ease, unflinching at the attacks of those who are not at-least vice admiral level combatants. 'Haoshoku' Symbolically, the universe seemingly bestows innate conqueror's with Haoshoku Haki. The ambitions of their ancestors transcend time itself. The third Haki is the rarest Haki, but in the New World it is almost as common as the amount of devil fruit users on the grand line. Whereas Kenbunshoku Haki is the first half of the Mind's Eye, commonly known as the Eye of Insight, Haoshoku Haki serves as the second half which revolves around properly using this insight to one's advantage. A dog's bark materializes into words, a man's cough becomes a sentence, and a fishman's cry because a melodic tune. With such insight,She desired to help these creatures; she begged for it as a way to relieve the burdens off of her own shoulder. Alessandra soon discovered that her ability to induce emotions stemmed from an inherit gift. She was born with the Haki of a King. It was through birthright alone that Alessandra obtained this Haki, but through her struggles, and perseverance she honed it, and discovered five stages to the conqueror's Haki. It was ultimately what guided her to her throne as the Empress of Elbaf. The power to command thousands of men and scare the kings of the ocean is a power sought by many, but achieved by few. It is because of her mastery of this Haki that she is both feared and beloved as Calpyso. *'Stage One—Conquering Wills:' This stage is recognize as the most basic of the five, thus is the most used among the five of them by those who possess Haoshoku Haki. With it, they are allowed to use their own will to dominate, and subjugate the will of other living creatures, whether they are sea kings, wild beast, or people. Those who strengthen this Haki through experience, and by directly strengthening their individual will, acquire advanced techniques revolving around subjugating more individuals at a certain time, and even those with relatively strong wills. For a martial artist, learning the truths of oneself is essential is being able to properly defend oneself from harm. In battle, an enemies words mean nothing, because one not only understands their insecurities, but they accept and embrace them. For Hachiman, part of his indomitable will is hereditary (having been born with an exceptional life force that makes his mind relatively powerful), but through his struggles of avoiding the evils of the world has he created a will as unbendable as tempered glass, and unwavering as a titanium flag. Alessandra possesses a level of control over this stage only legitimized by her progression to the second stage. With it, she can move her Haki and target specific individuals in a crowd, and by using her already immense natural empathetic abilities, She can use her Haki to subsequently conquer their emotions and bend them to her will. Using it, she can implant false emotions into people, and it are usually these intense emotions that render them unconscious; fear is the most common one he relies on if actively trying to place his opponent into submission. His will causes the nightmares of her victims to materialize in their mindscape. It contorts their dreams, and desires into hellish realities, and they find themselves sleep within seconds. Though, despite only being under for a mere moment, the influence of Hachiman's haki remains forever. When the sleep, they see her dominating their spirits in their dreams; they realize how truly helpless they were, yet they truly learn the powers of a God. If Alessandra focuses enough of her will onto a speficic target, they will find that they are unable to resist her commands no matter how hard one may try, and doing such will cause an intense pain inside their head, the extent of which may drive them mad. *'Stage Two—Conquering Yourself': The second stage is one of the more complex, but beneficial stages of conqueror's Haki, and only those with a truly indomitable spirit can manifest its power. The Yonko, Shanks, had shown that the Haki can cause physical damage onto the world. This stage involves projecting one's spirit onto the physical plane and give it a physical form; their personality, traits, and characteristics become a weapon for use. For each possessor, the spirit is different. One's spirit may be a tiger, another may be a dragon, and (in Shank's case) may be red lightning. For Alessandra, his physical spirit is that of Calypso, the god of the sea and storms. When activated, the spirit of the sea goddess manifest around him as an ethereal aura, and is an extension of her will, acting and attacking on her behalf. At the basic level of this aura, Hachiman is able to manifest an arm, or a ribcage, and even a humanoid skeleton to combat for him, however when using all of his power, he erects an enormous being of gargantuan stature, rivaling the giants Oars in height. *'Stage Three—Conquering Reality'': The last and final step of the stages of conqueror's Haki is the most difficult to achieve, and prior to Alessandra’s awakening of it, only three people in history have shown the ability to use, or even master the Haki; to properly use it, one must be a direct descendent of D. for only then do they inherit the willpower necessary to use it. The fifth stage allows for one to essentially conquer reality itself, and bend it to their will: time and space, light and dark, gravity, etc. Shanks conquered the concept of space and time to appear in Marineford despite having recently fought whitebeard on the open seas, and then engaging Kaido not too long before the start of the war; It was only through teleportation that he arrived entirely unnoticed, and in time to stop the war from progressing any further. The distortion of space and time is synonymous with the cracking that conqueror Haki generates. In the battle between Monkey D. Luffy and Don Chinjao, the clash of their Haki had become powerful enough to distort space and time itself. The world around them slowed, almost as if it was frozen, and each person in the vicinity were blasted away from the distortion. Alessandra, through the use of her Haki, is able to actively distort the space and time around his being, allowing him to create mirages and illusions in one's senses. Devil Fruit Alessandra has eaten a currently unknown devil fruit that grants her the ability to manipulate both her own shadow and shadows in the surrounding area for offensive, defensive and supplementary use. When used for offensive purposes Alessandra can manipulate her shadow to for powerful spike’s, whips and blades that have seemingly been able to penetrate anything that they have come into contact with thus far. In terms of defensive capabilities the shadows can be manipulated to form a personal shield or even a wall, through the manipulation of the vast shadows in an area, these shields and walls are high resistant to damage being able to withstand several barrages of attacks with ease, however they are capable of being destroyed if an attack is combined with Haki. As a secondary ability, the fruit allows Alessandra access to a "Shadow Realm" that she can use to quickly travel vast distance in a short period of time. The extant of this "shadow travel" has not yet been seen, but it is heavily implied that its range covers atleast the entirety of Elbaf. This "Shadow Realm" also allows Alessandra to store a large amount of goods, serving has her own personal vault of sorts. As her power's grew and she achieved her awakening Alessandra has obtained the ability to merge her shadow with the shadows of others be they alive or inanimate such as statues or other such objects. This gives her a degree of influence over their motions as she is able to manipulate them through their shadow. It should be noted however that those with a strong enough will can resist or even break her hold upon them, though this has shown to be extremely taxing. It is also worth noting that she can only influence one human being at a time, whilst the limit of inanimate objects she can control is unknown, as she has been known to utilize the massive statues of the past kings of Elbaf to form her own personal guard allowing them to fight for her. It is said that the shadow is the receptacle of all that we do not wish to bring to light, such as fears and our inhibitions, and other aspects that we are uncomfortable with. Utilizing her devil fruit Alessandra is able to "open" another beings shadow, allowing her to reveal their "shadow self" thus allowing her to witness the hidden feelings and fears. She can also give these shadows a form, usually presented as an aberration in the image of the shadow's owner, literally forcing them to "fight" their fears." Although it takes very little light to create a shadow, no amount of light can ever quench a shadow. This means that the the brighter or more intense the light shines, the more dense the shadow will become. This means that with even a tiny bit of light present Alessandra is capable of incredibly feats with her Devil Fruit. References Trivia According to Aga Alessandra's character theme is Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine Her Secondary theme is Control by Halsey Category:New World Character Category:Female Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Former Slaves Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users